Hermione's Assignment
by LadiePhoenix007
Summary: Hermione has been given an assignment by HIM and she tries to successfully complete it for a reward. One-Shot! Lemons! Light BDSM.


**Hermione's Assignment**

I knew that I was going to pay for it later. I was well aware that _he_ knew exactly what I was up to and really, I became even more excited just thinking about it. I shook my head making my curls even more riotous than normal. I went around the bookstore until I found the "Mature" section. I looked at the books on display, running the fingertips of my left hand along some of the spines. It didn't take long for me to notice a dark haired man walking up the aisle towards where I was standing. He seemed to have no knowledge I was even there but I could feel his eyes on me. Honestly, I would have been more than surprised if he didn't look. I was wearing a skirt that only came to a couple of inches below my ass. It was tight and emerald green. I had paired it with a black long sleeve blouse that showed my cleavage and silver choker that had an emerald heart dangling from it. I had on black stiletto pumps with five inch heels to complete my look. I had made sure to go without a bra and knickers as well. I leaned over slightly as though interested in a book on one of the lower shelves and heard a sharp intake of breath. I smirked to myself and stood back up and arched my back enough to push my breasts tight against the blouse that was, quite frankly, already too tight. My nipples were hard, even more pronounced now that I had an admirer.

Suddenly, I felt the stranger getting closer to me. I looked over at him and could see the pure lust in his eyes. He didn't even glance at my face, just my chest and below. I felt a shot of adrenaline throughout my lower regions. I was quickly becoming aroused just knowing I was making someone all hot and bothered with my slutty display. I then turned around completely with my back to him and bent over once more only making sure that he saw my arse and naked nether lips. He reached out to touch me but I stood and moved just out of reach. I saw the look of frustration on his face. At this point, I finally spoke, "You can look, but you are not to touch." As soon as that was said, I lifted the front of my skirt enough to give him an unobstructed view of my shaved pussy. "Do you understand the rules?" I asked. He looked at me and quickly nodded. I started to walk away, turned and put up hand and motioned him to follow.

We quickly made our way out of the store and down an alley next to it. I wordlessly and wandlessly cast a spell that would give us privacy and leaned my back against the building. I lifted my skirt again and spread my legs. I reached down and unbuttoned my blouse so my tits could be displayed whilst I used my right hand to start touching my cunt. I was already soaked so I immediately plunged a finger into myself. He didn't waste much time as he undid his jeans and pulled his prick out. He grasped it with his fist and started to slowly pump his average sized erection. I added another finger into myself and quickly pushed them in and out as I was getting more turned on by this mutual masturbation session. I pulled my hand away from my snatch and brought my fingers to my mouth in order to lick them. He moaned and started fisting himself quicker at this point. I pinched my nipples and just as I was about to put my fingers to use again, he suddenly shouted and came. It spurted all over me in great gobs. I was caught off guard as it had happened so quickly. His face was red from embarrassment and his exertion. I let out a sigh of frustration and realized the game was over for me. I quickly pulled out my wand and as he looked at me strangely, I performed a quick memory charm (only changing the last thirty minutes of someone's memory) and apparated home.

Once there, I went directly to our bedroom. I knew that _he_ would be home soon and I didn't want to disobey _him_. I went directly to the cupboard and opened it. I used my wand to extract the memory of my most recent encounter and placed it in a vial which I set by _his_ pensieve. When that was done, I went over to the door that led to our playroom and stepped through with anticipation. Once I was inside, I knelt at my place and shivered with need. I was unable to complete myself to an orgasm during the "assignment" that _he_ had given me so I now had to wait for it.

I had lost track of time while I knelt there waiting for _him._ When I heard the sound of footsteps in the master bedroom, I almost groaned in relief. I didn't as _he_ would not approve. I listened as _he _opened the cupboard and used the pensieve. While I continued to wait on my knees, I thought of what might happen once the waiting was over. I knew that _he _would be amused at how my session with the muggle had ended especially since I had not "finished" when it had been done.

I straightened my back as I heard _him_ coming into the playroom. I made sure that my head was bowed respectfully and my arms were straight down by my sides. I took a deep breath as I felt _him_ step behind me and couldn't control the butterflies I felt inside of me. _He_ gave my shoulder a quick caress before speaking. "You know that you earned punishment for not completing the assignment, don't you, Pet?" I shivered. Yes, I had known that while _he_ would find the ending amusing, _he _would also make sure to impress upon me that I had not finished as I was told. It didn't matter that it was really the muggle that ruined it for me, that was not _his_ concern. "Go lean over the bench." _He_ commanded.

I stood shakily as my legs were weak due to kneeling for so long but I managed to stagger my way over to the bench. I placed myself over the bench, arse in air and head down. I placed my arms out in front of me and didn't have to wait long for the magical restraints to hold me there in this position. I felt _him_ lift my tiny skirt up so I was completely exposed. I braced myself for the first blow and wasn't disappointed. **SMACK!** The first slap of the belt stung across both ass cheeks. I sucked in a breath and held it for a moment. **SMACK!** This next one was a bit lower and harder making me bite the inside of my cheek and my eyes to water. "I didn't think this would be too difficult of an assignment." He said. **SMACK! **Another stinging blow to my ass. I squealed a bit. **SMACK!** This one hit my bare pussy and made me arch my back the tiny bit the restraints allowed. _He_ caressed my ass with his hand before unleashing the belt against me again. **SMACK! SMACK! **Two in a row in the same place made my cry out, tears flowing freely down my face. "I really figured that _The Brightest Witch of Our Age_ would be able to complete her task." _His_ voice dripping in sarcasm. I heard him set the belt down. I was calming down now, waiting for what would happen next.

The restraints let go but I didn't move. I stayed in the same position. _He_ wasted no time and pushed a finger into my sopping cunt. "I see you're still soaking, Pet. Would you like me help you out?" _He _asked, knowing my answer already.

I nodded my head and answered, "Please, Master." _He_ chuckled a bit and proceeded to add two more fingers. _He_ didn't bother with taking it slow and set a furious pace, driving his digits deep in and out. Only moments later, my body shook as I came powerfully around _his_ hand. _He_ pulled them out and walked to the front of me, placing them in front of my mouth. I instantly began licking and sucking my juices from them until all traces of my orgasm was gone.

"Good girl." _He_ praised. _He_ then helped me up and walked me to our en suite bathroom and started the shower. "Let's get you cleaned up and then we can get to your reward." _He_ smirked. I quickly stripped and stepped under the water. "I'll be waiting for you, Pet." I nodded and went about washing my hair and body. Once done, I used my wand to dry myself.

I walked into our bedroom to find _him_ lying on the bed, completely naked. I took a moment to admire _his_ perfect body. Greek Gods had nothing on _him_, I mused. Lean muscles covered _his_ six-foot two frame. My mouth watered and my stomach tightened in response to this visual display. I hurried over to the bed and climbed onto it. I knelt to the side of _him_ and waited.

_He_ sat up and grabbed my hair. I was pulled closer and then _he_ kissed me. I kissed back with all I had. _His_ tongue pushed into my mouth and tasted all of me. When _he_ pulled away, I was breathless. "You performed perfectly today. I know that you left it unfinished because the muggle was impatient. Next time, I will go with you and help you choose a better 'mark' so you can complete your assignment." _He _told me. _He_ leaned in and started to kiss my neck and worked up to my ear. _He_ licked the shell and said, "I will now reward you, Pet." _His_ voice sent shivers throughout my body. I whimpered as I was pushed onto my back with _his_ body covering me. _He_ began to kiss, nibble and lick _his_ way down my throat and when _he _reached my pulse point, _he_ sucked hard, leaving a mark. I was panting and moving my hips against _him_. I could feel _his_ erection against my inner thigh which only furthered my excitement.

My nipples were hardened further when _his_ fingers pinched and pulled at them. I used my hands to caress _his _shoulders and I curled my fingers into _his_ platinum locks at the back of _his_ neck. _He_ began to use _his_ oh so talented mouth on my breasts. Lapping around before swiping _his_ tongue across my left nipple and then sucking into _his_ mouth. I moaned and arched my back, and _he_ bit down softly. My eyes met _his_ and I tried to show all my affection for _him_ in that moment. _He_ let my nipple out of _his_ mouth and moved to the other, giving it the same treatment. I started to slide my hands down along _his_ back when _he _grabbed them and brought them up above my head and pinned them there. Using wandless and wordless magic, my arms were restrained there. "Reward, Pet. Remember?" _He_ huskily whispered. I nodded.

_He _shifted and started licking down my stomach. _His_ tongue circled around my navel and kept going lower. _His_ hands gripped my hips as _he_ placed _his_ mouth centimeters away from my dripping core. I tried to push myself up but _his_ hands tightened at my hips. _He_ then touched _his_ tongue to my nub and a low, guttural sound escaped my throat. It felt so good. _He_ used _his_ tongue to lick up and down my slit, pushing it into my core and wiggling it. I started to beg for more. _He_ licked my inner thigh and then sucked and bit, marking me as _his_. I felt _him_ let go of my hips and part my lower lips with _his_ fingers. I felt no shame as I pushed myself up towards _his_ mouth. _He_ pushed two fingers inside of me and used _his_ tongue to circle my clit. I was beginning to become unraveled and felt the tension building in my lower body. _He_ curled those amazing digits and hit my g-spot perfectly as he greedily sucked at my sensitive nub. I let out a scream as my orgasm hit. I saw brilliant colors behind my eyelids as I came and barely felt _him_ suck my juices into _his_ mouth.

I was still trying to catch my breath when I felt the tip of _his_ hardness against my pussy. _He_ slid it up and down my slit, lubing it with my leftover wetness. _He_ leaned in and kissed me deep. I could taste myself on _him_ and I relished it, knowing that it would please _him_ even more. One thrust and _he_ was fully sheathed deep inside of me. Giving me a moment to adjust to _his_ length and girth, _he_ kissed along my jaw and down my throat. I lifted my hips slightly, letting _him_ know that I was ready. _He_ pulled out until just the head was inside and then slammed back into me. I tried to meet _him_, thrust for thrust. _He_ lifted my legs to wrap around _his _waist and plowed even deeper into me. I was moaning incomprehensibly, pleading for more and arching myself up to receive _him. _

_He_ sat up on his knees and placed my legs up to rest on _his_ shoulders. Grabbing my hips, _he_ began to brutally drive _his_ huge cock into me at an erratic pace. I was so close to the edge. Knowing this, _he_ brought _his_ hand to my mound and sought out my hidden jewel. "You are **mine**, Pet! You belong to **me**!" _He_ growled. I nodded, too far gone to say anything that would make sense at that point. _He _pinched my pearl and I came, hard and loud. _He _rode out my orgasm before _he_ followed with _his_ own, spilling his seed deep within my quim. _He_ quickly cancelled the restraining charm and rolled to my side, pulling me in close.

After a few minutes of us catching our breath _he_ rubbed my back kissed my forehead. "I love you, Hermione."

I smiled and lifted my face up so I could kiss him before answering. "I love you, Draco." We settled down and fell asleep still entwined with one another.

The End


End file.
